What if Sony Pictures Animation would've founded in 1921?
In 1921, the Keith-Albee organization formed Fables Pictures for the production of the Aesop's Film Fables cartoon series with Paul Terry, who himself owned 10 percent of the studio. These Van Beuren efforts were well received, and Van Beuren had finally succeeded in sponsoring a popular cartoon series. However, RKO ended its distribution of Van Beuren cartoons in 1937 when it began distributing those produced by industry-leader Walt Disney. Sixty Five Years Later, Sony formed it's animation division called Sony Pictures Animation, which known for producing popular animated films such as Open Season, Surfs Up, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs duology, Hotel Transylvania franchise, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, despite also producing some films that had received negative critical reception such as the live-action Peter Rabbit films and the most infamous animated film The Emoji Movie. So, what if we wonder to imagine if Van Beuren Studios/SPA would be a one studio founded in 1921? Well, here are the things that would've changed: Changes * Before the Sony era, SPA would've made their animated movies since 1938 as the Van Beuren Studios. * The Van Beuren Studios would've been later known as the Theodore E. Sullivan Cartoon Studio (1937-1952), TriStar Cartoon Studio (1952-1982), TriStar Animation (1982-1991), Columbia TriStar Animation (1991-2002) and Sony Pictures Animation (2002-present), according to the AU TriStar Studio. * Hotel Transylvania would've been made in 1997 as a traditional animated film instead of 2012 as a computer-animated. ** Two Hotel Transylvania sequels would've have it's Hotel Transylvania characters replaced with characters in The Young Judy Garland Story (2015) and Jack and the Beanstalk (2018). ** Hotel Transylvania 4 would've been released in 2011 rather than 2020 as a Direct-To-Video film and been named "Hotel Czechoslovakia" for the AU Version". * The Emoji Movie would've been produced in 1994 as a traditional animated film instead of 2017 as a computer-animated film. ** This AU version of The Emoji Movie would've been rated G, would have different scenes, would have no crude humor (except in a fewer scenes), would be the first animated film to have pop culture-themed references and humor, as well as featuring well-known songs. ** The character Akiko Glitter would be fully mute and her words would've come out of her Necklace for the AU version, compare to the real-life version, who is fully talking, which would've happen only in the 2017 live-action/CGI remake. ** The App and Ipads, our real life things in the film, would've not appeared in the 1994 AU version. However, they would've still be seen in the 2017 live-action/CGI remake. *** They would use old cell phones and computers to represent Emojis in the 1994 AU version. * Sony Pictures Animation would've made all theatrical cartoon shorts and feature films from 1937 to 2009 under the TriStar Pictures brand. ** Trumpet of the Swan and Planet 51 would've been co-produced by TriStar and Sony Animation. ** Super Why! would've been created in 1945 by TriStar rather than 2007 by DHX and PBS. ** Sony Pictures Animation would be involved with making the first Angry Birds Movie. * TriStar Friends would've been airing from 1999 to 2004 and containing characters from Super Why! from 1999 to 2003 and Trumpet of the Swan from 2002 to 2004. * Sony Pictures Animation would've made more traditional animated films. * * * * Category:What if